


13drabbles_FaizeReimi

by hazelnutbrew



Series: Livejournal Writing Prompts Collection [5]
Category: Star Ocean: The Last Hope
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Heterosexual, Romance, Shameless Shipping, Star Ocean OTP, Sweet, These Two Precious Beans, crack ship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 14:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19947481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelnutbrew/pseuds/hazelnutbrew
Summary: Something about her was even more breathtaking than the sunset that they watched together. They sat together in companionable silence, and Faize accidentally brushed his fingers against her lovely hand—and Reimi startled at this, as the light blush on her cheeks grew more pronounced, and Faize was pretty sure that his own face was blushed a crimson shade.





	1. Chapter 1

2\. Running Away  
Faize found himself wandering aimlessly through the Calnus. Their last mission had been a successful one, and Edge believed it prudent for the crew members to rest up for their next journey. A sensible course of action, though Faize found himself idling into ennui, from the lack activity. As an Eldarian who valued efficiency, idleness was a sin. Still, the others have claimed that Faize was acting more tense than usual, which led to Edge telling Faize he was off-duty temporarily. Faize protested to this, naturally--surely there was something he could assist with. Edge then put a hand on Faize’s shoulder and told Faize that he should loosen up. Not one to disobey orders from a higher authority, Faize then reluctantly left the cockpit area and walked about the ship. 

He wasn’t particularly one to socialize. The only one he truly had an affinity with was Edge. Lymle was being…Lymle. In fact, she was acting even colder towards hm than usual. Faize simply let out a sigh while thinking about the tiny Lemurian. He never could figure out Lymle. He respected Reimi, who proved to be competent and a quick thinker. She coolly took over command after Edge went through a mental breakdown after the parallel Earth incident. Unfortunately, the two of them didn’t converse with one another very often. Bacchus had some interesting stories to tell, along with being an impressive wealth of information, though their relations were more of an acquaintanceship. Meracle was a hyperactive catgirl who couldn’t stay still for a moment, while Myuria’s teasing made Faize uncomfortable.

Faize decided to head to the quarters section of the ship and wandering towards the Battle Simulator room. He normally trained in the storage room rather than the Battle Simulator room because he valued his privacy, though he found himself drawn to the sounds of grunts and feather light brush of feet tapping across the floor. Faize found himself pause and cock his ear towards the door. A small blush of self-consciousness stole over him--what was he doing? He didn’t like the thought of someone watching his training sessions, yet here he was listening to Reimi battle animated dummies.

Maybe it was a hunter’s sense or woman’s intuition, but Reimi seemed to notice that someone was hovering outside the door. 

“Edge, is that you?” she asked, before she gave a slight huff. “I still haven’t forgotten about the shower incident, you know. I hope it’s not becoming a habit for you to sneak around and spy on women.”

Looks like he was found out. Faize opened the door and stepped in, giving a slight bow in apology. “A-Ah, excuse me, Miss Reimi. I didn’t mean to interrupt anything. If you should like for me to leave, then--“

Reimi turned off the computer for creating animated dummies and set her bow aside, giving Faize a light smile. “It’s all right. I was simply training, that’s all.” She then cocks her head a bit at Faize. “I’m sorry for assuming that you were Edge. I didn’t mean to scold you.”

Faize said nothing, though the mention of a shower incident made him blush a little. Reimi also seemed to share Faize’s embarrassment and cast her gaze to the side, folding her hands in front of her. There was a small pause between them, and Reimi attempted to break the silence. “You know, Faize…I feel that I haven’t really gotten to know you. We don’t get a chance to talk much, do we?”

“That is indeed the case, Miss Reimi. It is a shame.”

Silence drifted between the both of them. Reimi nervously played with a strand of hair, while Faize cleared his throat and averted his eyes. He wasn’t sure why he felt such hesitance while in Reimi’s presence. They had no hostility towards one another. Reimi even offered him one of his favorite treats back on his home planet. How does one go about female companionship? Lymle certainly didn’t count; she was young and she was, well, Lymle. Reimi was different, somehow. When Edge and Faize first met, they had an immediate camaraderie with one another. Perhaps it was because they were both male.

Faize usually regarded Reimi with polite interest, though it never ventured into true companionship. Then again, perhaps it was because Faize always felt self-conscious while around Reimi. If Faize were to offer an opinion about Reimi, he’d consider her a fine example of female aesthetics. He never felt attracted to her, at least, she didn’t incite the biological stimulatory response for reproduction, but he imagined that he wouldn’t mind Reimi’s presence, her companionship.

“So…” Reimi said while folding her hands together. “What do you think about all this? Traveling through space, going to different worlds…don’t you think it’s rather exciting?”

“I would have to say that space exploration has given me a better idea about the scope of the universe. It truly is infinitesimal. It is almost dizzying to think of all the things that we have encountered on our journey.”

Reimi nodded, before she looked up at the holographic stars in the training room. “Yeah. We’ve really been through a lot together, huh? I can’t believe that we’ve made it this far, and…I’ve begun to think of all of you as family.”

“You really feel such kinship with us? Even if we are not blood-related?” Faize asked.

Reimi simply smiled, before she lifted a hand to her mouth, as though to stifle laughter. Faize was rather confused about this gesture. Whatever was it that he said that made her laugh at him so? And why…were his lips curving into the beginnings of a smile? 

“You don’t have to be blood-related to be family,” Reimi said, before she considered for a moment. “You know, there is a word from my country, on the planet Earth, called nakama. It means we have deep bonds between us, bonds that can’t be severed. When I think about it…I think that it describes all of us perfectly.”

“Nakama,” Faize said, testing the word on his tongue. “It is an interesting word. I shall keep that in mind.”

Reimi stopped her pacing, before she stepped in front of Faize, worry creasing her brow. Her brown eyes stared at Faize with concern. “Faize…I felt that you’re drifting apart from all of us. I know that you and I haven’t been all that close, but…I noticed that you’re drifting away even from Edge.”

She chewed her lip, considering what she wanted to say, before she continued on. “Faize…You can talk to us. Any of us. You’re part of our family. If you were to be taken away from us, then the fabric of our family will be unraveled. We need you…you know?”

“Nakama,” Faize said, while Reimi nodded and clasped his hands in her own. Reimi then gave Faize’s hands a gentle squeeze before, she exited the battle simulator room.

It’s the first time that Faize felt like he truly belonged.


	2. Chapter 2

3\. Sunsets/Sunrises  
Reimi stared up towards the sky, watching the sun sink towards the horizon. A peaceful smile settled over her lips, and perhaps there was a tinge of nostalgia misting her eyes. “Ah, it’s so beautiful! Just look at all the pretty colors in the sky…”

Faize looked towards the sky as well , before he remarked, “I can appreciate your sense of aesthetics, Miss Reimi. It is rather calming to look at the sunset."

Reimi then turned to face Faize, her long hair streaming behind her like a scarf. Faize noticed the intensity of her gaze and glanced away, blushing slightly. Her eyes were always so full of emotion and an undying hope. Even when Earth became uninhabitable, the Earthlings looked towards space to find a new home. Yet the humans refused to give up, even when prospects looked grim. It is that sort of optimism and undying spirit that Faize admired. 

“You know, I heard that Earth used to have beautiful sunsets like this,” Reimi said while folding her hands in front of her. “I’m really glad that I got the chance to explore outer space…to see other planets and worlds. It…makes me feel happy.”

“Ah yes,” Faize said while looking out towards the sunset. “I understand your enthusiasm. For me, it is an exciting venture to see other planets. I’ve always heard about my brethen’s interstellar travels, and I’ve longed to see these worlds for myself. So…here I am, out in the star ocean, seeing different things and getting useful experience.”

Reimi turned to face him and smiled a bit affectionately. “You know, I always thought that you were too formal and polite at times, but it’s nice to see that you can get so excited about these things. I mean, it’s the sense of adventure, right? I definitely know that Edge finds all of this exciting…he always moved forward and kept going, even when things got tough.”

“He is quite an admirable man,” Faize said with a nod. “I too, look up to him. Truth to be told, I’m a little envious at how close you are to him.”

Reimi laughed, before she said, “That’s not like you, Faize. You’re always so cool and calm, even in the middle of a battle.”

Faize cleared his throat, before his violet eyes wandered towards the sunset once more. “’Yes, well, I never had any close friendships like that back on my home planet. It is…nice, to see that you two truly care for one another.”

“Of course, Edge is like a brother to me,” Reimi said with a fond smile, before she turned to look at Faize and gave him a serious glance. “I care about you too, you know. I think that you’re a good friend for Edge.”

“I’m glad you approve of me, Miss Reimi.”

“Just Reimi will be fine.”

“All right then. Reimi.”

“You know, Faize…” Reimi said while turning to look at the Eldarian. “I’m glad that I can share this experience of a sunset with you. I just wish you could’ve seen Earth before it was, you know, destroyed.”

“This will do,” Faize said, and he noted the way that a light blush coated Reimi’s cheeks. It was rather becoming of her. Something about her was even more breathtaking than the sunset that they watched together. They sat together in companionable silence, and Faize accidentally brushed his fingers against her lovely hand—and Reimi startled at this, as the light blush on her cheeks grew more pronounced, and Faize was pretty sure that his own face was blushed a crimson shade. 

“Ah, sorry,” Faize said, stumbling over his words, before Reimi giggled at Faize’s awkward shyness and began to hold both of his hands within her own.

“Don’t worry about it, Faize. We get to see this beautiful sunset together, so why not enjoy one another’s company for a little while?”

“Miss Reimi, I mean…Reimi. Do you…”

Reimi bowed her head. “I like you, Faize. And somehow, watching the sunset together with you made me realize that.”

“I see. I believe that I feel the same way about you.”

Reimi smiled, before she leaned forward and gave Faize a slight kiss on the cheek. Faize was pretty sure that his face was blazing now.

“Would you watch the stars come out with me?” Reimi said a bit shyly.

“Yes I will,” Faize said as the sunset completely faded away into darkness and the first twinkling of the stars came out in the sky. More so than the infinity of the space, Faize thought he could watch Reimi’s eyes forever as they glittered with the beautiful starlight in the sky.


	3. Chapter 3

1\. Forgetfulness  
Idleness is a sin. This is what Faize believed in, as an Eldarian. Yet, he found himself lazing around on the ship, and becoming more forgetful recently. Normally, the Eldarian had a sharp memory. Though Edge gently chided Faize that he was distracted lately. Therefore, Edge gave him a little bit of a break to regather his thoughts. Though of course, Faize would've thought that he should contribute something, rather than lazing around, though Edge said it was recharging his batteries and productive rest. He sure wished that he could see things from Edge's perspective, though he didn't argue with the Captain.

Faize bit his lip. If only Edge knew what his thoughts led to. He was thinking of Reimi, the brunette beauty of the ship. He didn't know why he thought about Reimi in his idle moments, but he couldn't stop thinking about her. It first started off with innocent thoughts such as talking to her more, asking her what kinds of things she liked, what she valued. Her dreams and hopes. Then it turned to things such as holding hands and maybe even kissing. Faize blushed at the thought of more...unmentionable things that he'd like to do to Miss Reimi, bue he was glad in his heart of hearts that nobody on the ship was telepathic, or else Reimi probably would've slapped him for being so lewd. He was a young Eldarian male—of course he would have thoughts like this sometimes, but...

“Urgh,” Faize said as his head drooped and shoulders slumped in defeat. “I've got to do something about this.”

He wondered what Edge would say. He respected boundaries as well. Didn't Edge and Reimi have a thing going on with one another? To think that he would be stealing away the Captain's woman is unthinkable!

“Faize,” Reimi said, the object of his affections. Faize turned face blazing. “Edge is really worried about you. And I'm worried about you too, you know?”

“Ah Miss...M-Miss Reimi,” Faize's face still blazed. “I was wondering if we could...discuss something together.”

Reimi put a hand on Faize's shoulder, her brown eyes shimmering with warmth. “You know you can talk to me about anything, Faize. I know that I'm not as close to you as Edge, but I'm still willing to lend a listening ear, should any of the crew members need it.”

Faize wondered how he should proceed. He couldn't mess up this opportunity to talk with Reimi. Here he could ask about what she cherished, what she liked...what she thought about him. Though apparently she didn't think that they were as close, at least not when it came to their individual relationships with Edge. Yet Faize thought he would like to change that.

“You know, Miss Reimi...I would like to get to know you better,” Faize said.

He was sure a flush creeped up from his neck to his cheeks at this point. Reimi looked at him with concern, before she smiled gently towards him. She clasped both hands of his within her own.

“I'm here for anything that you may need, Faize-kun.”

“Faize...kun?”

“Oh, nothing,” Reimi laughed. “Anyway, come view the stars with me. They're beautiful while traveling through space, right? I always thought of them as...infinite possibilities.”

“Well, I do have a problem,” Faize ventured to say. “But I'm not sure what to do. I'm so confused.”

“What is it that is troubling you?” Reimi said.

Faize took a deep breath. “Well...let's suppose that...hypothetically...that there is someone who likes another person. But they don't know if that person likes them back.”

“Tell them how you feel, perhaps,” Reimi said in consideration, putting a finger to her lip while Faize started to amend himself.

“But say...hypothetically...this person that they like belongs to someone else.”

“Faize...”

Faize became more flustered by the moment. “I know it's completely irrational. But this person has strong feelings, and it only gets worse every moment when they're away from that person. Like their chest tightens and they feel like their lungs are going to burst. It's like drowning, right?”

Reimi squeezed his hands with her own, before saying, “Well...say hypothetically...that the person who the person in love thought was in a relationship...wasn't?”

Faize looked up, startled. Was...that an invitation? Did Miss Reimi invite him to come closer to her, to approach her? Perhaps it could lead to holding hand and...kissing maybe? Oh gosh, what was he going to do? Was she just teasing him? Was she being coy? He didn't know, he never handled girls before, and Reimi was a distinctly mysterious creature to him. An intoxicating and alluring vulpine minx that could drive him insane with her beauty and smarts and fighting prowess.

“Well, hypothetically...that is...if this person really weren't in a relationship...then...”

Faize swallowed and gathered up the nerve to take Reimi's hands and squeeze them back. He drew her in close, and then kissed her on the mouth. Reimi melted into the kiss, and Faize's heart buoyed with elation. He kissed Reimi! He finally did it! But there was something troubling him—what about Edge? Didn't Edge like Miss Reimi as well?

“Faize-kun,” Reimi said. “Let's go on another planet, just the two of us.”

“Just us? But where?”

“I don't know,” Reimi said, though she blushed prettily. “Anywhere.”

“I would go to the stars, moon, and sun and beyond for you, Miss Reimi,” Faize said. “I will be a loyal mate for life. I will take care of you. I hope that you will accept me as I am, though flawed I may be..emotionally clumsy I may be. I love you, Reimi.”

Reimi smiled before she kissed him on the forehead tenderly and rested against his chest. “I love you too, Faize.”


	4. Chapter 4

4\. Make Believe  
Faize watched Reimi as she lounged on the ship, reading a novel of some sort. Though Faize knew the capitvation of novels and storytelling, he wished that her attention was directed towards him instead. Yet Faize would wait quietly while Reimi was absorbed in her novel (was it a romance of some sort? He didn't know but he assumed from the cover it was something bodie-ripping or something like that—and Reimi seemed to b a bit flustered while reading the book. Faize cleared her throat, and Reimi, startled, turned to look at him while setting the novel down.

“Oh! It's you Faize,” she said while giggling a little self-consciously. “Is there anything I can do for you?”

“Well, er,” Faize said, wondering how to best approach the topic. He wanted to know what part she was reading in particular, though Lymle was there in the background, and he didn't think that was appropriate company to ask Reimi about the contents of the no doubt steamy book. Probably procured from Myuria or maybe even Meracle. They seemed the type to influence Reimi with romantic novels and whatnot. Lymle quietly drew on the ship, though it wasn't until Faize noticed that Lymle was drawing...some interesting pictures on the ship.

“Lymle, no!” Faize said, and to his mortification, he realized that it was a crude representation of himself and Reimi...where did she learn that??? Of course Lymle was more mature than people intiially thought, but still--

Reimi turned to look at what Lymle was drawing, though Faize immediately covered it up as best as he could. That damn Lymle...did she sense the tnesion between himself and Miss Reimi on the ship? She didn't need to broadcast it to everyone on the ship with that...drawing of hers. Faize was beyond mortified!

“Mm? Faize?' Reimi said, before Lymle, deciding that enoough was enough, boldy grabbed Reimi's hand, then Faize's hand in the other, and made them both hold hands with one another.

“Kiss,” she said in a deadpan tone, and Faize and Reimi blushed profusely.

“Um, excuse me?” Reimi said, though she didn't pull her hand away from Faize, and neither did Faize pull away from Reimi.

“Lymle...have you been reading those...”

“Dummy Faize and Rei Rei should kiss,” Lymle said with finality. “I see that Faize looks at Rei Rei. Faize, be good to Rei Rei. Rei Rei brushes my hair and makes it nice and shiny, she makes cookies, and Rei Rei makes sure that everyone is taken care of. So what will Dumb Faize do to be good to Rei Rei?”

“Well, I...er...” Faize said, too astonished by the suddenly mature tone in Lymle's voice when hse was discussing the topic of love to them. 

“Kiss,” Lymle said as she waved her staff at them as though she were a Queen waving her sceptor. 

Fazie blusehd, and decided to kiss Reimi on the lips out of a boldness that was encouraged by the situation that Lymle made for them. Reimi, flustered, melted into the kiss, though she pulled back a bit before saying in a breeathless voice. “Lymle, what's gotten over you?”

“You are now married,” Lymle said with finality, and both Faize and Reimi did a double take.

“Married?” Faize said.

“Aren't we too young to be married?” Reimi thought about it for a moment.

“No take backsies,” Lymle said stubbornly. “You're married now.”

She then waddled off to probably draw more pictures of Faize and Reimi being husband and wife. Faize turned to look at Reimi, and she to him, beofre they both laughed and clasped hands together tightly.


End file.
